What!
by Lilith Osborn
Summary: She didn't have anything against the other houses really,well,except for Slytherin.She had heard stories of people who get sorted into that house and are never seen again.Rachel didn't think it was their fault,or atleast,she hoped not


**Ok, I got the idea of this story from when I took a quiz and was sorted into Slytherin (!) I felt so evil : ((((((( and then I remembered not all of them are evil : ))))) lol but I think if I had been sorted with the hat instead of a quiz, I would have gotten into Gryffindor (though mostly because I would have begged : D )**

**This is about someone who was sorted into a house they didn't want to be in.**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Newborn, Rachel." called the very imposing Profesor McGonagall.

A girl of average height ( for her age), sandy blonde hair cut below her shoulders, hazel eyes and a face that wasn't beautiful but wasn't ugly, walked quickly to the stool and the hat that was destined to go on her head. She was nervous and didn't take her eyes off of the hat and the woman holding it, almost as if she were afraid it would attack her if she stopped watching it.

When she had sat down, the moment before the hat slid over her eyes, she saw the four tables and all of those students' eyes watching her, which only added to her anxiety. She was hoping to make it into Gryffindor, which had always been her dream and the dream of her parents. If she wasn't qualified though she would be happy in Ravenclaw. She didn't have anything against the other houses really, well, except for Slytherin. She had heard stories of people who get sorted into that house and are never seen again. Rachel didn't think it was the fault of the students in that house, or atleast, she hoped not. If it was then there was more reason for her to be afraid. Of course everyone shook their heads and laughed, saying she was just nervous and would see when school started that she was just being silly.

This she hoped for.

With the hat blocking out the Great Hall, Rachel waited for what everyone told her would happen. The little voice whispered in her ears gently.

"Hello there, I know exactly where to put you."

"SLYTHERIN!"

When the hat was lifted off of Rachel's head it revealed a pale face and wide eyes. She looked so shocked that it scared some of the other students close enough to see her expression and some of the other first years, who thought she had been hurt.

McGonagall decided to ignore the look of horror and called the next person on her parchment, forcing Rachel to stand and walk slowly to the table that gave a boisterous applause for a brief moment and then sat quietly a moment later.

When Rachel got there none of the older students made any move to offer her a seat, but instead starred at her with what was supposed to be masked curiosity. Rachel noticed none of this however and was called to by a girl a little older than her. To Rachel it seemed to take a long time getting there, though it was only a few seconds, and sat down rather hard on the seat, the shocked look still on her face.

"Hi, my name's Madeline, but you can call me Maddie." smiled the girl. This seemed to waken Rachel a bit. A smile? From a Slytherin? Was that possible?

"Hi."

"You weren't expecting to get in here, were you?"

"No."

"What houses were your parent's in?"

"Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

"Oh, well don't worry, Slytherin is actually a really good house, though some people don't think so these days." Maddie gave Rachel an encouraging smile that Rachel, surprising herself ,returned.

When the sorting was over food appeared on the golden platters, which Rachel starred at for a good minute before being brought back to earth by Maddie's pleasant laughter. They talked, Rachel telling Maddie about her brothers and sisters, her mom and dad, her friends, her house, and Maddie telling Rachel about her two brothers, her owl, and how much she enjoyed being at Hogwarts.

Madeline Filtman was a second year at Hogwarts. She was in the same year as the group of Slytherin that sat at the opposite end of the table, their laugh ringing through the hall as though they had just heard a wonderful joke about all of the other occupants of the hall and wanted to rub it in their faces. Maddie said that their names were Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode, Blaise Zambini, and others. They didn't look like a particularly pleasant lot and Rachel thought she should avoid them until Blaise happened to turn, glancing down the table as if feeling her stare. When his eyes met her's he smiled and she returned it before quickly looking away. She didn't need people thinking she was starring at someone she found attractive, though she realized she had just made herself look just that way. She almost sighed but instead began to eat her potatoes. When the feast was over Rachel almost followed the Gryffindor prefects when they went up the staircase, but was grabbed by Maddie, who led her by the arm down to the dungeon.

Now it didn't seem to bother the other kids as much, maybe they were used to it, but as Rachel descended the stairs to the dungeons she got colder and colder, and not only because of the chilling air, but something inside of her wanted to fight tooth and nail to get as far away from this cold dark place as possible, preferrably to the tower that the Gryffindor's house was (as her father had told her so many stories of it.) Maddie led Rachel with a group of other kids through the dimly lit passage way, turning here and there in a way that Rachel was sure she would never remember. They reached a wall at one point and Rachel heard someone say something that sounded like it might have been a sneeze rather than a word since it seemed to random.

"Woldenhide." (A/N it's just a random thing,I am not sure it is even a word)

Rachel was about to say "Bless you." when there was a verticalline of light that appeared on the wall. One would think that this would cause the passageway to become less imposing but no, it looked even scarier with it's dank and dirty walls that looked like they were covered in a black, wet liquid that had been there for hundreds of years (and more than likely had been.) The line of light grew bigger and longer until Rachel realized that it was a wall that was moving, and that the Slytherin common room was on the other side.

As they stepped in Rachel felt that she was the only one looking curiously around, which made her feel even more out of place. The dark couches looked imposing and comfortable at the same time, if that were possible. The fire roared and there were doors off to either of the room.

"The fire's enchanted to be felt as nice and warm no matter where you are in the room. The doors lead to staircases, which seems to defeat the point of coming down into the dungeon if you ask me, but the girl's staircase is enchanted to keep boys out."

"What about the boy's staircase? "

"Nope, though I don't know why. If you wanted all of the answers you should have gotten a more experienced student as your tour guide." Maddie joked.

"Well do you want to go to bed or stay up and talkfor a while? " asked Maddie, pausing in front of one of the big couches.

" MaybeI'll go to bed." Rachel said, realizing how tired she was.

"Ok, see you in the morning, I'll take you to breafast, ok? I can escort you until you memorize your way through the dungeons."

"Thank you.' Rachel said gratefully, she had been worried about that. She felt that she would be for a while.

So what do you think? Should I continue? Please review.


End file.
